Cute, but definitely not weak'  Rock Lee 'Prolog'
by ChampionOfKirkwall
Summary: OK the whole name was supposed to be " "Cute, but definitely not weak" - Rock Lee Love Story 'Naruto Shippuden' Prolouge " BUT this damn site thought it was to long -.-... well it might be but STILL!  THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! please review! XD


Kiyana Ray Character Info:

**Kiyana Ray or, Kiya for short**

**Born 6th of December**

**Age 16**

**Long, Black hair and amber eyes**

****Black cat ears and tail****

* * *

><p>Kiyana was born into the Ray Clan. This great Clan was rumoured to be one of the strongest Clans in existence, due to them being so in one with nature that they had control over the elements.<p>

Sadly, however, the Clan was said to be wiped out in the great nine tails attack 16 years ago, but this isn't entirely true. A baby, that was only a few months old, survived the attack and was placed into the Leafs orphanage. That baby was Kiya.

Unlike the rest of her Clan, Kiya was born a Neko, a part human, part feline, person with even more power than her Clan combined. A special case like this was only born into the Ray Clan every 3000 years, with the powers rarely being passed on due to them usually being killed by neighbouring village members, who were afraid these "special" people would be used against them in war.

Everyone could tell there was something different about her. Right from the moment she was placed in that orphanage, she was treated like dirt. The kids were afraid of her, called her a freak, a monster, and made her feel as if she wasn't worth living. The only person who Kiyana really felt safe with was Mika, one of the workers at the orphanage. Mika was always kind towards her. She never treated her as an outcast, but as if she was her own daughter. Mika was the closest thing to a mother she ever had.

May 12th, dark, lightning hitting the ground wherever you look, a distinct evil aura felt without the building, this was the day "IT" happened.

Kiyana was awoken by a strange feeling of endangerment, like there was something telling her to get her ass out of there before it was too late. As if on cue, Screams of terror and pain echoed throughout the halls. The sound of metal on flesh was present in almost every room.

The Neko girl was so frozen with fright that she didn't even move from her bed, knowing she should of but found herself unable to do so.

Kiya's bedroom door was suddenly swung open with great force, causing her to duck down into her bed sheets, shaking with fear. She didn't pay much attention to the fact she had been picked up and rushed outside. Her mind was, at the time, too set on the noise of screams, and the blood splattering against the nearest objects, around her.

Kiyana was finally awoken from her trance by Mika, the one who got her out of the building, who was shaking her forcefully by the shoulders. "They're here for you Kiya!" Mika began, staring intensely into her eyes, "Orochimaru and his followers, they are here for you!"

The young Neko didn't understand. _*Here for me? What does she mean?*_ this thought passed through her mind a few times before an idea struck her. "Is it because I'm a Neko? Mika is this all happening because of me?" Kiya's eyes became wet with tears before they fell down her face. She blamed herself for the massacre.

Mika reached into her pouch and grabbed an envelope; with the letters K an R inscribed on the front, and handed it to Kiya. "This was left at the Orphanage when you were given to us. It will tell you why they're here, trust me."

The noise of battle was becoming closer, Mika gasped; her pupils grew smaller in an instant, with shock. She turned around, blocking a stream of bonsai needles from an enemy. "RUN KIYA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she screamed in her direction, blood dripping from her arm, of which she used to protect Kiya, by blocking the attack.

Scared is a mild term for how Kiya felt at that moment in time. She was only 5 for peats sake. "B-but what about you?" she stuttered out, barely able to do anything more at the time, "w-what will you do?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF FOR ONCE AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Was the reply that was given. You could hear the pain in her voice. Mika cared more about Kiya then herself. It was obvious.

Kiya nodded, crying streams of tears, they glistened as she started running, running for her life. She looked back only once, seeing something a 5 year old should never see, or anyone for that matter. She saw the only person she was really close to being stabbed through the heart with a katana by a men with, long, ebony black hair and piercing yellow eyes. She never has, and never will, forget those eyes.


End file.
